Say Cheese!
by lycheegirl
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock are all older. Until Kagome, Inuyasha, and all of their friends go down the well and into the land of pokemon. At first, its child's play, but not always. They all get themsleves into trouble. Time for mug shots, Say cheese!
1. Chapter 1

Dawn: SHUT UP!

Ash: YOU SHUT UP!

Brock: UGHH!

They argued and walked together down the path. As the sun faded, so did the talking.

Dawn: I'm sowy, it's not my fault u ate the last burger

Brock: I can make more later

Ash: LETS GO TO A RESTAURANT! :D

Dawn: -sighhh-

They were in the city, a pocket full of cash and a sad sad wallet. Bright neon lights flashed everywhere, "EAT HERE" "MOTEL 6". They all dashed into a night club.

Dawn: I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO A RESTAURANT?

Ash: THIS IS SOO MUCH BETTER!

Brock: AM I GOING TO NEED TO CALL A TAXI TONIGHT?

Ash: SURE!

When they walked into the club, it was 7 PM. When they left, it was 3 AM. Ash stumbled out of the club, visibly sick.

Ash: heheh, where to next? Heheheh

Dawn: Ash? Do you need to lie down?

Ash was rudely woken up by Pikachu.

Ash: OW! Pikachu! Why did you do that?

Pikachu: pika pika pika chuuu (You were drunk, stupid)

Dawn: Your welcome

Brock: Ash, you need to lay off the drinks, and girls….

Ash: Eh, your just jealous!

Dawn: Where is your pokemon master dream now?

Pikachu: pikaaaaa (hellllp)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome: Inuyasha! Wait!

Inuyahsa: Nope

Kagome: Grrrrr….. SIT!

Inuyasha: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Kagome: I simply said wait.

Kagome stepped over Inuyasha and led Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Sango to the well. Kagome rubbed her jewel shard's bottle, rattled them, and hopped in. Her skirt puffed up and acted like a parachute.

Kagome: Grampa! Sota! I brought my friends!

She pulled herself from the well.

Kagome: Hello?

Ash: HI!

Out of the well cam the others. Ash got more in Kagome's face

Ash: How are yah?

Inuyasha butted in, right between them.

Inuyasha: FINE! You?

Sango: So this is where you live? This is To-kee-yo?

Miroku: Wow, I ummm

Dawn: Tokyo?

Brock: Wow, haha your purdy! 3 3 Would you like to get together tonight, and chat it up?

Shippo: Kagome, do you have any ramen, I think Inuyasha is getting agitated.

Dawn: ALLRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!

Ash: Hahahaha, Dawn, you should wear pants more often heheheheh

Dawn blushed and crossed her legs.

Dawn: Allright, first things first, who are you guys? And this is NOT Tokyo.

Kirara: mew mew mew mew mew mew (What kind of demon are you?)

Pikachu: pika pika chuuu pika Pikachu (demon? I am a pokemon)

Kagome was very straight forward

Kagome: This is not Tokyo…..

Inuyasha: This is obviously not your home, let's go back!

Kagome ran to well, her friends trialing behind her

Brock: I'll never forget youuu!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome hopped into the well, and hit the ground with a loud thump. She rubbed her butt and looked at the sky.

Kagome: That's odd, where is the flash of light?

She saw Brock's face peeking over the edge of the well grinning.

Dawn: What was that thump? Is anyone hurt?

Kagome climbed up the well, and pulled herself over the edge.

Kagome: Where are my friends?

Dawn: They already made it through the well, and Ash, -sighh- went to a strip club

Kagome: -_-

Brock: My heart is filled with happiness, you have returned! What do you say to dinner and a movie?

Kagome widened her eyes and backed off.

Dawn: Brock, give it a rest

Brock: Not until I have found a girl!

Kagome: Can you tell me how to get back?

Dawn: Well, hmmmm, your friend, Inuyasha, guy with dog ears, had a little bottle with these really pretty jewel shards in his hand. He said, he might come back later.

Kagome clenched her fists, and her face got red.

Kagome: Why that ignorant, rude, stuck up…..

Dawn: Are you alright?

Kagome: That little son of a….

Dawn: Please, leave the cursing to Ash

Brock: Do you want to talk it over a dinner?

Kagome threw her backpack at him

Brock: I will take that as a no…

Dawn: Come on Kagome, I know what will make you feel better, a nice day at the spa, and a little shopping at the mall.

Kagome hesitated, then grabbed Dawn's hand.

Brock: I guess it's just you and me Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika Pika chuu Pikachuu (Lets take the day off)

Brock: Well, I guess the whole gang could use a vacation, Everyone out!

Brock threw his pokeballs in the air, and out came his pokemon

Pikachu: Pika Pika, Pikachu pikachu chuuu (Lets go have some fun!)

Brock: Ok, I will drop you guys off at Nurse Joy's place, and be back later

Pikachu groaned.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pikachuu (We can't hang out with you?)

Brock rounded them up

Brock: Don't worry, you will have fun

Brock took the pokemon the Pokemon Center and headed off to where Ash was.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha sniffed around the well

Inuyasha: Where is that damn girl?

Sango: Maybe she got stuck or something

Inuyasha: But I don't smell her, it's like she dropped off the face of the earth.

Miroku: I doubt that could ever happen

Inuyasha punched Miroku on the head

Miroku: OK! I'm….. sorry…

Inuyasha: I'm going to look for her.

Sango: Give me the jewel shards

Inuyasha: DAMNIT

Sango: Yes, you took them

_Back in Pokemon Land_

Ash ran down the street

Ash: WAIIIT! CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU?

Girl: NO! Leave me alone!

Ash: But just come back!

Girl: Onyx go!

Ash ran back screaming

Brock: Ash! I finally found you! Where were you?

Ash looked down at his shuffling feet.

Ash: Looking for a valentine…..

Brock: You always lay it on too thick!

Ash: Well yeah, you did too!

Kagome and Dawn ran to Ash and Brock holding hands

Kagome: That was fun!

Dawn: What did I tell you?

Kagome: Here Ash..

Kagome pulls out a figurine of a baby pichu

Ash: Wow, uh thanks

Ash takes the pichu

Dawn: *yawn* I'm tired, anyone else?

Brock: Do you want to stay at a hotel?

Ash pulls out his empty pockets

Ash: Nah, I'm broke

Kagome: I'm not! check my backpack

Dawn smiled

Dawn: All right, let's go, I need a shower.

They all walked to the nearest hotel chatting about their day. Inuyasha sniffing behind them silently.

Inuyasha: I got the scent hehehe….

Kagome: So uhh Dawn… Could I borrow some clothes?

Dawn: Sure, you look about my size

Ash: Girls… rolls eyes

Brock: There's a nice hotel!

They all look to where Brock is pointing and smile

Dawn: Looks nice

Kagome: I don't have to sleep on the ground? *squeals*

Ash: haha


End file.
